Yin and Yang
by Crecelia
Summary: Weird romance is what you would probably smell in this book! Snivy, the loner, and Oshawott the accomplice. Both were brought together by fate. What will happen when things happen at the last minute?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_I_**_t's hard for many of us to find things out, as it is hard to crack tough cookies. People just don't think clearly, and that's where they get tied in a knot. Using your head won't hurt, especially when you need it every day of your life. Here's a story about a Snivy who does and finds the answers to her identity after remembering a forgotten memory that was stuck in her head. My story's here, so… bon appetite!_

When the world was still at peace, before the earth was wrecked in havoc by evil, an empty space of blue and red light intertwined together. There, the Brothers planned everything out, just before such had happened.

"Brother, I sense a strong light whose ideal shines brighter than no one. Do you see it?" The bulky deep black creature said, his voice echoing in the sky. "It… can be… do you think…?"

His brother, a magnificent vast white elegance, nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do. But the world needs both ideals _and truth_ to be able to build a peaceful world, just like it is right now… how will we search for that…?" His blue eyes gleamed as he thought intensely. "…have you… an idea?"

The bulky creature nodded. "Sense the truth. That is your power, is it not?" He said with both confidence and silence, as if it was so easy to do, when it was not.

The elegant creature shook his head. "Please, Zekrom, do not take things lightly." He closed his eyes and waited for several seconds. He opened them. "I do not see anything…" His eyes enlarged as he felt something; something like a disturbance in the world. "Oh, I see a tense aura in this world… of truth… it is possible."

The bulky one called "Zekrom", gave a small smile to his brother. "As modern people say, 'I told you so.'"

Zekrom's brother shook his head promptly. "You act like a child." He said quietly. "No wonder truth and ideals are separate in this world," he added.

Zekrom proved wrong by showing concern. "Will this work?" He asked with intense red eyes that were just as tense as his brother's blue eyes. "Reshiram… will it…?"

Reshiram nodded with a big smile on his face. "Of course it will. It may take a while, but it will work."

Zekrom nodded, though he was not sure his brother, "Reshiram," was right. "I hope so…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Who Are You? Who Am I?**

**_S_**_plash!_ The young ivy snake splashed the water with her tail out of frustration, trying to find something out but was simply crossed since the answer couldn't just fall on her head.

A young ten-year-old Snivy knew an amount of knowledgeable things despite the fact she lived alone. She always seemed to have a liking with this trait of intelligence. But people just had to have weak spots, and Snivy had a weak spot for not knowing a great deal of things as well.

Her snout looking at the reflection in the lake springs, her leaf-like tail drooping in her mood of sadness, jacket-like yellow sleeves which branched into a fleur-de-lis swayed in the fresh and warm air current, and her sandy yellow underbelly and stem-like sandy yellow feet that she dipped into the water and quietly splashed, she tried to focus and think.

Snivy could not grasp the fact that her parents abandoned her at a very young age, and she doesn't know much about her.

Her reflection dissolved as she splashed at it angrily again, thinking about herself. She kicked her feet in the water and felt like crying.

She wanted to know the truth about herself and her parents, but it was just proved too difficult, as there were no useful clues left for her. _"The truth… the truth about me… I'm eager!"_ she thought to herself.

Sniffing and pampering a fragrant daffodil, she thought in a complicated way, as she always did every afternoon of her life, reflecting on why she lived like this, but never found a solution. Brainstorming, inferring and guessing; all of which failed, she admitted once _again_.

The only outcome she wanted to accomplish was to know what she should do in her life before time "ran out" for her.

Her dream to accomplish in life… what may it be?

Her useful skills… what is it?

Her friends… who are they?

Her nature… what is it exactly?

These many answers she wanted to know.

She was always discouraging herself from getting it (she just didn't know it), and was never able to level up in her "research."

…

The moon had risen as Snivy leaned on the cherry blossom tree which had a calm flowerbed which the snake sat upon. She looked upon the starry night and sighed and frowned. "The world's full of mysteries… and I'm part of it. But when can I sort myself out?" She lay on the comfortable flowerbed, tucked herself in, poking her snout-like head into the soothing aroma of the flowerbeds and petals that wafted in the area, and giving her a drowsy feeling that made her yellow-marked eyelids drop. She fell fast asleep; shedding a tear before doing so but still wasn't reassured of something… maybe next time she'll find out.

But, when _exactly_ is next time…?

_That_ she had to know.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Five**

**Chapter** **Two**

**A Dream in a Memory! Snivy's Haunting Nightmare!**

_A restful tone wafted in the area as the lone five-year old Snivy blew the leaf in the centre of the forest, sitting on a jagged rock. Whistling such a tune, she eventually played music._

_It was very quiet as she played this lullaby, and this calmed down the rough wind current that was now a warm breeze that wafted in front of the ivy snake, which was in harmony with the music she played. Only times like this can people be vulnerable. And it was time indeed._

_As she blew and blew, her yellow sleeves danced in the wind, as if it seemed to have grown a liking to the sleepy music. Her short stem-like feet tapped the gravelled floor with such a vibrant mood of happiness, and her leaf tail wagged vigorously; she was really focused._

_She could hear the cries of her parents very clearly from faraway as they called her for supper, but she ignored their request. Why would one stop when one has already begun?_

_She knew her parents were worried, and even though she loved them dearly, right now wasn't a time for her to be concerned about it. But little did she know that bad things can happen when you don't listen to your parents. Make that "bad things"._

_She felt insecure as she blew the leaf in a flurry with such high-standardized skills that even one five years older than her wouldn't understand it in one day, step-by-step. She listened to the forest, yet it was still. But she didn't hear the rustling in the bushes and the pitch-black darkness that lay under the overgrowth of trees that covered what would be a good view of the clear blue sky. Unfortunately, she didn't notice that._

_She stopped playing, thinking of fleeing back to her family. As her feet tapped the ground, she looked behind her, sensing some kind of disturbance, and she sensed it right._

_At a very agile speed, someone grabbed her and made her lie squarely on the ground. She tried to catch even a glimpse of the enemy, but it was hurting her at great length's speed. She gasped and breathed heavily. She was wounded, slapped, scratched and cut. Many wounds were all over her, patches of dirt on her snout._

_Finally, the agile figure was soon recognized as a fox with red-rimmed eyes and fur that was tightened with a turquoise ponytail. _

_She then heard a voice. "You're scared; look at you, you're shivering."_

_She shook her head, replying quite bravely. "I-it doesn't matter! J-just as long as I… just as long as I fight!" she retaliated quickly by kicking the fox that gave her a hard time weaselling out of the tight space she had to flee._

_She tried to summon a storm of leaves, given the fact she was a grass user. Instead, she discharged a huge amount of kindling fire. Her hands clenched, an aftereffect of embers came out of her nostrils. Her f flushed cheeks also show signs that she exerted a lot of effort._

_ She fell down on the floor once more, wanting to close her eyes, but such didn't happen. Instead, she stared at the face of a fox who seemed delighted as if she just watched a wonderful musical, and as if she never got zapped. Well, she was an inexperienced Snivy after all, and the only thing she was experienced in was blowing a mere leaf._

_"Where'd you learn to do that, dear?" she asked evilly as if she was dangling from an invisible rope. _

_The coldness in her voice she could sense made her glare, growl and shake her head. "…N-nowhere."_

_ "Hmm… I sense grandeur in that ability. Make sure you use it, for it'll no longer be with you… ha-ha…" she chuckled silently. _

_The fox disappeared in a high speed, leaving the hurt Snivy clueless. It was a long-forgotten memory. Until this memory was remembered. _

"S-she's c-coming… it's not a d-dream…" she stammered, many thoughts clouding in her head.

"W-what the heck d-do I do now!?" She paced around, fainting at the remembrance of that nightmare of a memory.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: The Destined Meeting**

**_"W_**_iththe power of one, the world will be saved. With the power of truths, the world will be peaceful. With the power of ideals, the world shall be safe. Combine your power, and the earth will have its protection."_

The little ivy snake was in the plain gravel road, with the sun nourishing on her snout as she walked slowly to a never-ending road that led to nowhere.

An otter stood beside her and looked down on the rocky path that led towards nothing in particular, the sun quickly descending and the moonlight shone on him as he suddenly felt loneliness being drawn into him.

_"__My brother and I have decided that you will be the new heroes. Whether you agree or not, it is confirmed_." The elegant enormous white dragon whose eyes glowed brightly in concern said.

_"__He is right. He is…stupid… oh, just muttering to myself, which is always happening to me," _a bulky black dragon said as he giggled in front of the otter and snake, whose hands (for some reason), held each other.

The white dragon rolled his annoyed blue eyes._ "…or making me look like some jerk, like he always does…" _He shook his head. "_Disregard my immature brother. He attempts things like that, even right now."_

_"__Our power combined cannot compensate the evil that will come and reign down on this world. But we have sensed great power in you, and we warn you to join forces with each other with a feeling needed to feel to awaken the power that is now within you." _The white dragon turned his back. _"It may look hard, but both of us believe you can conquer those mountains." _

The black dragon nodded._ "My brother meant to say that it is your fate to meet. Well, good luck to you…" _their eyes glowed brightly and the snake and otter's eyes closed instantly and disappeared in thin air.

"…And not to him!" he added.

His brother clenched his small grey claws. "You're an idiot."

"You know it."

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**T**he silence was broken when Snivy yawned in the middle of the night. She uncurled herself and outstretched her arms, sensing some kind of disturbance in the forest. The sky was pitch-black dark, with only few puffy white clouds soaring the night.

With many trees covering most of the sky, Snivy took small steps to another sleeping spot. The night was cold, which made her have the natural instinct to embrace herself with her leaf-like arms. Her sleeves blew in the cold breeze, making her feel unsecure. Her tail drooped sensing a danger. Her eyes were teary as it checked every tree as a precaution; she was scared.

"_Why did I wake up? The-the forest… My body's sh-showing e-every sense o-of danger the-there is! N-now I-I'll never get e-enough sleep… It's s-scary!"_ the shivering snake thought to herself as she walked into the gravelling path alone.

The trees seemed to have made an illusion to Snivy who tried to take stable footing, the impressions that made the tree look like they were grabbing her with their twisted branches. The path looked like it was going to crack any moment now. The leaves fell on her like embers of fire burning her one by one.

Now she shook so hard that her arms couldn't protect her anymore. A tear streamed down from her face, denying the fact that this was real, accepting the theory of a very realistic nightmare that she wanted to wake up from. Apparently, her wish didn't come true.

Well, to her luck, another surprise was in stock for her.

As she walked closer to… well, she really didn't know what… she heard a big crash, leaving her frozen stiff. "W-what was that…?" she wondered aloud. She turned around, finding the source, as if she'd actually beat it up to a pulp, although she tried to do that…

Clenching her hand and raising it up, she tried to speak up in a brave way, but her voice eventually cracked. "Stop this…! I'm gonna b-beat y-you u-up! I-I'm t-telling you…!"

"Hmm…? What? Oh, ok then, teacher… I'll behave…" a voice said drowsily as if he'd been drinking so much alcohol. "I'll get my star… I won't be naughty…"

Snivy's heart was racing as she heard the voice. She looked at both sides of the forest that covered the dense trees. "Who are you? I-I can hear y-you! D-don't th-think I c-can't!"

After of what seemed like hours of walking past pebbles and fallen twigs, she saw a large tree blocking her way, but still branched into two paths.

"What now?" she complained in her head. But it was a good thing that it stood perched there, or she wouldn't have noticed an otter lying on the branch which was about to creak.

But before she raced to the branch, she took a quick glance of the otter whose fur gleamed as if it was cleaned with wax. She saw a cute little shell attached on his belly, which made him look like a rookie warrior. She saw two white flippers that lay sloppily on the branch. She saw a dark blue tail wagging from a distance; she was charmed. She knew the inside mattered more, though. That proved she didn't have feelings… yet.

She now stood under the thick branch, beginning to outstretch her vines, but the tree branch fell down first, bumping her head, and leaving a red mark on her head. She rubbed it, only resulting with an otter on her snout which she quickly held with her head before he dove down headfirst, which could have been worse than her bruises. Only then did she squeal.

The otter, which had just been mumbling and blabbering gibberish, had waked up from the high-pitched voice that seemed so close.

He saw the prettiest sight: a Snivy's eyes that twinkled at him as she rubbed her head that bore a throbbing mark. He saw the sleeves that blew in what he thought were in favour of him. He glanced at the hands that carried his body, when he knew she would've embraced him with her vines; he thought he entered another dream.

Snivy tilted her head in curiosity as she admired the otter's oval-shaped eyes. She giggled quietly in the night that now became a friendly one.

It was the shy snake who spoke up first. "What's your name, otter?"

Oshawott shook his head and realized this was real and blushed. "…it's Oshawott…" he said in a quiet voice. "…What's your name…?" he choked up a question.

"It's Snivy." She replied quietly, and this time bravely.

It was their very first friendship, and it would be the best one.


	6. Chapter 5: a Supposedly Long Chapter

**Chapter Five **

**A Somewhat Relieving Hug for Oshawott**

Oshawott was embarrassed when a complete stranger invited him to an overnight sleep with her. He wasn't sure if she were to be safe, given the fact that she looked completely helpless a stranger_._

"_If… if they come looking for me… she might get hurt as well… what if she was the one… I-I'd have to go by tomorrow… or maybe right now…?" _He wondered as he faced the sleepless night staring at the smiling Snivy who slept with her arms looking delicate as she laid it on the comfortable grass that brushed against her.

He sighed, disturbed at the fact that he was dealing with midnight stress. If it would be worse, it could've been called a "midnight crisis". What he was talking about, no one, knew; not even Snivy asked why, as she was too tired from the scare the night had given her. But secrets can't be kept for too long.

…

It was so dark in the night, yet Oshawott's oval-shaped eyes were wide open.

Disturbed once more, Snivy woke up in the night's cold. She rubbed her yellow-marked eyes and when they opened, she looked… nice. Her sleeves stood still as she sat up, staring into the night, only now noticing her visitor having lack of sleep.

"I-is there something wrong?" she asked.

Oshawott looked at her more thoroughly when she called his name, looking at her snout that looked so perfect, her bronze eyes showing much concern as it twinkled, her tail that stood still in concern, her sleeves that blew gracefully, and her elegant snake-like body. (Well, she was a snake...)

Oshawott tried to still look depressed even if he saw the hospitable ivy snake that didn't smile in concern to show that he was really down in the dump.

"Oh, it's something you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I might if you tell…"

"I don't wanna talk about it, ma'am."

"Don't call me that. I don't have the honor or title to."

"Still, I don't want my problems to be in public."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"I mean it; not even you."

"Then no one can help you solve it."

"When I say it, I _mean_ it!"

Snivy's heart jumped at the tremendous anger Oshawott showed. Snivy raised her head I intimidation and crossed her arms. "Fine, have a life without anyone helping you. How would you feel?"

"It's the same to you, so why would you ask me that?" Oshawott said in a low tone to show that he had not much of a care in the world how he made her feel. Snivy felt like releasing a powerful emotion that she never felt before.

"Hey I have friends you know!"

Oshawott faced the moonlit sky ignoring the snake's high pitch in declaration. "Well, who are your friends? I'd like to meet them right now, if you say you do." He said plainly.

Snivy climbed down from the tree she sat upon (Did I tell you where they're sitting?), and laid herself on the grassy floor, trying to sleep as tears streamed from her face. "I don't have friends! There, are you happy that I've left you alone in peace?" She said to him as she sobbed quietly.

Oshawott was not very satisfied to hurt a poor person's soul after what she did to him, but to keep his secret safe, he would do anything…

…or maybe not.


	7. Chapter 6: (It Sucks!) Movie Time!

**Please... I hope this doesn't suck...**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

For a week without words together, it was hard for them to know when Oshawott would stop sleeping together with Snivy. Rather than having a good friendship or whatever, they had bitter rivalry against each other. That kept both their minds working too hard just reflecting on it.

"_It's good we don't talk! Talking to him is meaningless," _Snivy thought every day.

"… … …_if it just means peace, then I wouldn't talk to her. It'd be the best way to keep me from blurting out a secret… it doesn't matter at all!"_ Oshawott thought as well.

Both thoughts were thoughts of hatred and sort-of-sarcasm. You will know why sooner or later in the future chapters (please don't skip).

Today was the day they brighten up by at least a bit.

Snivy outstretched her leaf-like arms and yawned as the afternoon sun nourished her thoroughly. She smiled at the heavens above her, thanking the world of another day.

"Oh well. I needed more sleep anyways." She muttered to herself as she stood up. She didn't feel like looking at Oshawott since they had no care or concerns for each other, yet her eyes wondered at the otter, whose eyes opened as well; now they had eye contact.

"Hmph!" They shouted as they crossed their arms, raised their heads and closed their eyes in arrogance.

"Why did she look at me…?" Oshawott muttered.

Snivy's sleeves swayed in embarrassment as the wind gushed her as I on cue. "…Well… we'll be… uh… I mean I… will go and watch a movie… or something. Uh, that is… do you want to, uh… come?" she asked shyly.

"Why would I? It's probably some petty love story! You think I would? I'd be gay if I did!" he exclaimed as he looked away.

"What!? I-I don't watch that! I-I only watch a-adventure! C-comedy! S-suspense! I-I wouldn't dare watch something like that! I'm ten!" She turned away as well. "I-I was gonna watch "Shadowed Life"! I-I d-don't want to get involved!" She quickly responded.

Oshawott turned his head to face her. "Oh, I've always wanted to watch it!" He quickly shook his head. "Oh… I-I mean… Fine, sure…"

…

Hours later…

"…This is the place!" Snivy grinned to herself as she dragged Oshawott to a little village. "You don't like it? Or do you like it?" She asked curiously.

"I like it of course!" Oshawott remarked as he scanned his new surroundings: cottages consisting of logs, different Pokémon walking around or watering their plants, soft grass, and some company buildings. The most awaited place was the Movie House, the largest building there was.

"A mixture of rural and urban cities; it's cool how we think!" Snivy exclaimed, amazed.

" It's said to have been the best village of all!" Oshawott shouted. "IT'S AMAZING!" he added.

"All the excitement makes me want to pee!' Oshawott said as he got up. "Just wait here; I'm going to the washroom!" He gleefully exclaimed.

Snivy nodded. "Um, yeah, sure…" As Oshawott walked away, she felt insecure once more. "_This place is amazing, but…"_ she thought to herself.

…

As Oshawott made his way past stall vendors, he went to the washroom. It was marked with a blue silhouette of a male Pikachu; those ones without the love-like thunder-like tails. But, just as he entered, he saw a shadow blocking his way. Apparently, it was no ordinary shadow, it was a Sneasel's. But, rather than being shocked or anything, his face looked like he was expecting it.

"It looks like you've seen our said target."

"You better make this quick, Sneasel. What do you want me to do now?"

"Well, to make things easier for you (you know how it is to lure smart ones like her right?)…"  
"Cut to the chase, Sneasel."

"Well… the Boss wants you to give her this… on the day of Christmas." He handed a pink scarf that was knitted nicely and seemed comfortable to wear.

"What the hell does this do?"

"Oh, you will see, Miju, you will see."

* * *

**Evil much?**


	8. Chapter Seven: The Thing With Popcorn!

**Chapter Seven**

**Movie Time! For Real Now!**

"Here, sir." Snivy quietly said as she politely handed over the cash that had a Pikachu's wearing a top hat and a monocle. The Dragonite smiled as he handed them both a large box of popcorn. "Have a good time in the movie!" He remarked as they left.

"Hey… sorry about last Monday…" she blushed as she trailed off. "I-I forced things out of you a bit, didn't I? I'm sorry as well f-for b-being so a-arrogant to y-you this m-morning."

"Hey! It was m-my fault that I-I made you-you c-cry…" Oshawott said as he scratched his furry white head. "S-so I-I'm s-sorry too."

Snivy smiled. "So, uh, c-can we g-go watch the movie now…? O-or you would rather watch s-something you w-want?" Oshawott shook his head as discarded two movie tickets and raised it in the air. "Well, I have the tickets to the Shadowed Life, so why not watch it? It's Movie Time!" He shouted.

"You look like a jerk." Snivy muttered.

"Well, come along then!" He gave Snivy a (harsh) reassuring pat as they entered the door.

The movie house seemed lonely, as it was a large area of empty seats and a dark room to add. It felt like it was reserved just for both of them.

They sat in the middle row, sitting just a seat away to make the popcorn sit on the chair between them. Both of them sat on their respective seats based on what the Movie Staff said.

"3…2…1…! It's time to watch a Movie! Pi-Pikachu!" The Movie Screen shouted as it showed a Pikachu smiling, raising its chubby yellow hands and releasing a humungous Thunderbolt that signaled the start of the movie.

Both of them were shocked due to the suspense ("Ho-oh, you can't do that! Rrr…" and "What could be Zoroark's darkest secret?"), the shock ("Who the hell are you?" and "Dad, who is this?"), and, oh, I don't know… curiosity that hit them.

"He's so lonely… like me…" Snivy's mutters were audible to Oshawott's pointy ears.

"If there were a princess, then would that help?"

Snivy blushed as she looked at Oshawott. "… … … … you h-heard me…? Wait, wait! That wasn't what I meant; he doesn't need to have a princess… it's fine! It's darn fine!" She shook her head quickly. "Why don't we just watch the movie… okay?"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better…"

"Yes, yes it does!"

That made Snivy's face steam. "I mean, yeah, i-it does make me feel b-better." She said more calmly and shyly. "Yeah."

"… … _My father's past… … … my mother… … … him being the strongest… … … all these thoughts are puzzling… … … no, no, all this cannot be over. My duties as a prince have forced me to go on the perilous journey… that had just begun."_

The Zorua's voice echoed in the black background, as the two grabbed popcorn at the same time.

Oh, of course, you knew what happened next, so why would I tell?

Just kidding.

There was only one piece left, and as they left their arms blind to look for it in the drama of it all, they found the last piece of popcorn.

Only now did they know that their hand was being held or was held by the other, as if on cue, because the movie had stopped. They slowly moved their eyes' gaze to each other, blushed, and smiled.

"You wanna have the last one?" Snivy asked.

"Nah, it's yours."

"We can break it in half; how does that sound?"

"Oh, for the sake of popcorn, I will!"

Truly it was now when their friendship had blossomed.


	9. Chapter 8: Random!

**It may be a bit random, so don't include that in your reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

…

"_Wake up, Oshawott! Wake up!"_ An echoic voice was what he could hear as he woke up seeing a blurry vision of a Snivy's happy smile.

"Hey, look! _Mite! Mite!*" _Her voice seemed clearer, and his vision became clear. A concerned Snivy looked him directly in the eye with those concerned looks. "Oh, good. I thought you were about to die." She smiled at him. "Well, after eating the half of the popcorn, you just blacked out. I was worried, thinking that you have some allergies to popcorn or butter, or oil."…

Now that it was clear enough for him to see, he now realized they were now lying in an apartment (Random, huh?). Two bunk beds that were an inch away from each other with clean blanket sheets and a nice comfortable pillow, a nice mantelpiece that was warm with prepared firelight, a small kitchen with wooden chairs and tables, and a few windows that were all closed by the soft curtain blinds were what made up the house.

_I blacked out?_

_Is it about Sni… wait; it can't be!_

_Do I-I re-really…_

_Am I really… _

_No. It can't be._

_... _

_Well, I guess the Crew was able to do this while I was out._

_..._

_I have to steady this friendship! _

_The Boss wouldn't let me free…_

…_Forever!_

_Wh-what do I do now?_

These thoughts clouded Oshawott's brain and now, by the looks of his face, were now a storm, a heavy storm.

"Hey… you still have butter on your face… here…"

Snivy's voice pulled him back into the real world. Oshawott looked at her dabbing his butter-smeared cheek as he took a while to return his full consciousness. "Oh, uh, thanks…" was the only words he said in response. After all, who wouldn't be scared by the thought of young… oh, I was gonna spoil it to you! Now, wouldn't that be unfair to spoil the surprise?

…

"What's with the bag? I've dragged you with it to this apartment some Haxorus said we can have... so now..."

Snivy giggled. "Who wouldn't let someone who blacked out rest? Only someone who would be extra evil wouldn't do that! But of course, both of us aren't. So, I would bring you! Wouldn't you have done the same if I blacked out?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know what 'evil' means when it hit you in the head" was what he was going to say, but his Boss would be steaming if he came back empty-handed. "Wait, is it free?" was what came out of his mouth instead.

She shook her head, signaling him that she continued further with talk and ignored the previous question. "You're dodging my question. What's in the bag? Are you a mailman?" She asked once more as she twirled her fingers on Oshawott's rested body, very curious. "Well, it wasn't really much weight… it's something soft and fluffy…? Is it some sheet of plastic that had things in it on the way…? Well… uh, tell me!"

Oshawott pretended to be in a sick state, rolling over the bed, curling himself as he reached out his flippers for his stomach. "Oh! My stomach… I think I do have an allergy…"

Snivy's hands pat Oshawott's as she blushed… a little too hard… as she stood up a few inches away from the bed and sat into hers. "Oh, you! You and your little jokes!" she smiled. "If I'm forcing you too hard, then just stop me. I'll just do as you wish, my wisher!" she exclaimed thoughtlessly. "Oh, wait! I-I didn't mean too much! Please, please, I-I meant I-I'll do anything that you say, well, 'c-'cause I'm your friend… that's all I wanted to say…" she went from light pink to dark red, blushing. "I-I-I… like you, that's all… let's j-just sleep now."

...

"Gee, the people there were so kind to rent an apartment for free, huh?"

"Isn't that borrowing?"

"I guess so."

"That said, they said we can have it until Christmas. It's an advance holiday gift."

"But, still… isn't it strange? Isn't against the law or something to not pay?"

"Oh, I'm sure they have a license for that. We're safe."

"Well, at least it's in between the village and the forest."

"Yes; it's very convenient too."

"…Okay then. What do we do tomorrow?"

"That's up to you; I'm tired."

This was the conversation that took place in the two beds with the customers that hopped right in it.

They looked at each other; it was true that they were tired. After all, two ten-year-olds who watch a movie and get an apartment for free all in one day… who wouldn't be?

"I don't quite remember what happened."

"You don't have to, Snivy."

"Okay, if you say so… but I'm still so worried."

After very concerning ten minutes for Snivy, she fell into a deep sleep, as Oshawott waited in the dead of the night.

He waited in the dead of the night… for the plan.

* * *

_*Mite in Japanese means "look" in English. That is, "mite" in my profile for the lyrics of mite mite kochichi._


	10. Flashback!

**Chapter Nine**

"_I'm sorry, sir, but do you know somewhere my fainted friend and I can rest?" the young and concerned Snivy asked the Haxorus, the (old-looking) guy with those axe-like tusks on its face, and mustard-colored crests on its body, its grey underbelly and its red claws on its feet and hands._

"_An Oshawott… hmm…? You can rest in this house that's for rent… or should I say 'for borrowing'?"_

"_You mean it's f-free, sir?"_

"_Well, yeah, sure, little girl. I can let you sleep unless…"_

"…_There's a catch?"_

"_Don't worry. It's easy!"_

"_W-well what is it then?"_

_The Haxorus held his hands at his back, sighing. "If you know how to play a musical note, then I'll let you in. And I don't mean any musical note, but a note played by a specific musical instrument. Do you know how to play that instrument?"_

"_Well, how am I to know when I don't know the instrument, sir (That's not easy!)?"_

"_I think you'll know."_

"_Okay. Maybe…" She trailed off, trying to think of the answer. _

Then again, since you obviously know the answer, why would I tell you?

Seriously? You really don't know? Oh well. When people are too focused on one thing, they really want the flow of the story to tell _everything._ You people…

"_Here's a clue, little girl: it's not expensive, it's not cheap, and it's not a flute, although it's close to one." He said, as he took pity for the girl who really thought… hard, too hard. "And it isn't a riddle. It's just a clue. If you ask me for a riddle, I don't know a thing." He added._

"…_But I-I'm scared to use it. Someone just might…"_

"_Don't worry; no one will laugh at you. If I did, I would punch myself."_

"_B-but you're old! Wouldn't you get a bit 'too' hurt, sir?"_

"_I ain't old, ya hear? I'm as healthy as a person who jogs a million times!"_

"_S-sorry, sir. I-I was just concerned."_

_Snivy was going to say "No, that's not it", but the Haxorus just ignored her and told her to play._

"_O-okay. Are you sure that you won't tell anyone?"_

"_Yes of course."_

"_O-okay…" Snivy grabbed a falling green leaf and raised it up. "Here… this might be out of the question, but… here."_

"_Now, play the note and I'll let you and your friend in."_

"_Okay." She laid down the Oshawott carefully on the grass and held her mouth to the leaf. "O-okay… then."_

_She did not know how she did it, but she… well, did it! She blew the leaf with her mouth, and the leaf practically whistled a tune. "This brings back memories…" she thought as the horrible memory came into her mind. Now, instead of smiling, she was frowning, and almost shedding a tear. She stopped playing._

"_I-I'm sorry…I-I have something that… I…" she shook her head. "…Sorry, but that's all I can play. Is it…"_

"_Why it's perfect!"_

_Snivy flinched when she saw the gleeful Haxorus clap his hands. "You can go!"*_

_But the look in his eyes made her shiver when she entered the little house._

…

Snivy gasped. She shook her head when she slowly perfected her vision. "I'm gonna have a marathon of nightmares and flashbacks sooner or later…" She said to herself as she sat up from her bed.

"Hmm? Oshawott's gone." She wondered as she stared at the empty bed beside her. "He's probably…" she looked at the kitchen, but it was empty. "That's the only place that he could wander off to… hmm? What's this?"

She stared at a torn piece of paper that was taped to his bed. It had writing on it that was almost impossible to read but apparently readable at the moment:

_I'm out doing stuff for Christmas. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, don't ya know? Snow's starting to fall; It's late winter huh?_

_Sorry if you're feeling really lonely,_

_Oshawott_

"Oh, I'm lonely, Oshawott…" she said in a hushed voice. "…I'm lonely."

* * *

_*Flinching. Yep, it was an indirect Fake-Out._


	11. The Nasty Plot!

**Warning! This part is important! Skipping this won't do you any good!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Oshawott… you played the most important part, and so far, the plan's good. Hey, there, little one, are you listening?" a group of shadows with their gleaming eyes spoke in hushed voices, including that of the otter.

"I don't feel good about doing it, Zoroark. I don't know why, but yes, I feel bad." The shadow glumly replied.

"Now, now, there, boy. You should be happy; the boss is going to let you go tomorrow if everything works out! Are you happy?'" A high-pitched and melodic voice whispered as her eyes glinted in the otter's direction, patting the boy's head with her whip-like furs. "No… I feel guilty betraying her… especially since… so how can I be happy and cheerful like you guys...?" he trailed off, to depressed and embarrassed to continue.

"We all know it's hard, Oshawott. It's hard to let go. Especially if it's a girl. We know, we know." The high-pitched voice responded in the darkness. "…Thanks, Mienshao, but… still..."

The third shadow of the group had an eerie voice disagreed. "Oshawott, strangers will never be trusted all the same. She's not right for you; that's a fact." This voice was none other than; you guessed it, Zoroark's. "I will make your decisions from here."

"But you said you'll let me go." Said the otter whose voice cracked. "Of course, my decisions are right, and I can let you wander around and live alone. It's for the best, my child. Just right after this." Zoroark paused. "Now, Haxorus, what is the plan right after?"

The red claws, the mustard yellow crests, the axe-like tusks and the grey underbelly were the only one seeable at this time of night. "How about the village market? A girl loves shopping, as what I have heard."

The fox's shadow crossed its arms. "You say I shop? It is such an effortful task yet a useless one! Exclude me from those 'girls' you speak of, Haxorus!" she "shouted" in a hushed voice. Yep; Zoroark's a girl and that's a pact.

"Yes, Boss." He shook his head. "Anyways, who agrees to have the plan occur at the market?" In that dark alley they had their little discussion is was a bit cramped, yet no one complained. All hands rose up, and only a bit low for the otter's shadow (his flippers were small all the same, but he only lowered it a bit because of him not actually sure to betray friends, especially the only one he had).

"Haxorus, everyone agrees. What is next?" Zoroark said as she groomed her mane in the darkness. "My hairs are standing up due to excitement." She looked at the group whose eyes were full of impatience. "Sorry, my beloved crew. Haxorus, please go on."

"Um, yes. Thereafter, Oshawott will give the scarf Sneasel gave and then let it do its tricks. When she's vulnerable, Sneasel –" Haxorus shot a look at the last shadow with those white claws and furry green body. "– will retrieve her and…"

Zoroark pounded her claw on the dusty wooden table laid in front of them. "…bring her here. We have all the right equipment and machinery, yes? Then we do 'it' and after the little speech Mienshao will bring to the town…"

"The village is under our rule! Not only the village, but the whole earth we inhabit! All countries, towns, states and provinces, ya hear!" She started to shout, but luckily no one was light sleepers around. "Tomorrow such will happen!"

"Why are we doing this to her? She's got nothing to do with it." The otter quietly said in disturbance to the leader's glee. "She's still a Snivy after all… she's got no clue as well. I mean if she were a Serperior, then you would!"

All of the "crew" shot a nasty look at him. Only Zoroark said something. "She has a special power. It is very useful to our plan."

"…Are you gonna hurt her, Zoroark?"

She thought for a while.* "No, no, not at all. If you think we will, we will be very careful for your friend. We can make her forget this happened! Is that okay?" she promised, when in fact it was the very opposite.

* * *

_*Is that Nasty Plot I see?_

* * *

**R&R "minna!"**


	12. The Epic Conclusion: Part One!

This is also an epic part of the story. But I don't really think you'll be_ that_ dramatic over it.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

_**H**__ere you go, Snivy." Oshawott said as he handed the comfy yet "deadly" weapon which Snivy happily accepted. "I hope you'll be okay with it… I-I…made, it…?" He added, unsure of himself._

Unfortunately, you missed the "epic conclusion" I was talking about. How the plan went, what Oshawott chose to do, how Snivy felt for what he chose, what happened to Snivy, what happened to Oshawott; you know, those things.

But, you're lucky. I witnessed these events, and I remember everything and, if I do say so myself, I'm good at describing things that are understandable for you.

Hmm? What's that? Oh, yes, the story. Sorry about that. I can't just help myself when I go to "self-admiration."

Fine, fine! We're moving on (Geez!)

…

The afternoon sun's "ultraviolet" rays were not enough to penetrate the winter's cold harshness, as the two friends shivered in the tough hail.

They looked at each other as they embraced themselves.

They looked at their hugging arms.

Then they spoke up in stammers.

"W-well, w-why a-are we here i-in the m-market? I-isn't it t-t-too c-c-cold…? Oshawott?" Snivy asked as she tried looking through Oshawott despite the roughness of the hail that you could now call a blizzard because of its rough snowfall.

The market was completely empty, only with a thick layer of snow resting on their tarpaulin shades. The vendors were out due to the weather, as well as their products that tagged along with them. Basically, the place was deserted.

Oshawott took some time to reply as he scanned the marketplace. He was very concerned; though it was good Snivy didn't know why, because she wouldn't really know what'd be coming.

"Well… I wanted to say something… in private." He said formally and seriously. "And the market seems to be as private a place enough." He closed his eyes, trying to take things seriously in black, but nothing seemed to have concentrated him. He shook his head in frustration and instead looked at Snivy directly in the eye, even when he would be feeling embarrassed if he did it. He now felt brave and buffed up.

"W-what i-is it?" Snivy asked in concern.

"Well…" Oshawott's feelings of bravery had burnt up. I guess the feeling was consumable, or as I prefer to say, "one-time-use".

"Oshawott… w-what i-i-is it?" Snivy repeated the question.

"…Uh…" The words were stuck in his mouth, and nobody could help him get it out.

"Well, it's this…"

"Would you please cut to the-the ch-chase? I-I'm fr-freezing c-cold!" Snivy snapped for the first time. Oshawott flinched; then went on. "…o-ok-k-kay. You've g-g-got a-a p-point th-there."

"W-well… I-I l-l-l-love…" it could have also been the coldness, but it was quite hard to tell why he stammered like this. "…love w-what?" Snivy asked but in a politer manner.

So, okay. Here's the epic ending.

"Not what, but _who_. I… l-love… you."

* * *

Well... how was it? Reviews please!


	13. Epic Conclusion Part 2

**Chapter Twelve**

Snivy was stunned at those three words.

_Love me? You're just ten… _

_I might not be… the best._

_We just met…_

_I don't know much about you._

_I don't know about this…_

Snivy wanted to say these, but something in herself stopped her from doing so. All she did was reflect in silence, holding her hand to her chest lightly. The rough wind currents and the tough hail felt like nothing to her as she pawned on these thoughts. She had to think, after all.

"Um, Snivy…?" Oshawott worriedly asked. Snivy looked from down the thick cold layer of snow to up the Oshawott's face. "Sorry… I…" she trailed off.

"It's okay, Snivy, it's okay."

"What's okay?"

"It's okay if you don't love me back." Oshawott no longer shivered in the snow; in fact he was smiling at his friend. "I'm fine with it."

Snivy blushed. "No… I… I…" she had no idea what to say, so she let her subconscious take charge. "…love you back."

Oshawott sighed. "No. What's your choice, I can easily follow." He looked away, still grinning. "I mean, you're not serious… are you?" He looked back at Snivy, who blushed so hard that she would be pale any moment now.

_Am I serious?_

Snivy felt uneasy talking about this, not because of the snow, but because of the time he had to say it.

…

"_No, no." _She thought. "_I am serious."_

"…Yeah, I-I am s-s-serious."

"Oh…"

Both looked at the howling blizzard that could freeze them any moment, smiling, as if it was the right time to. "Okay. Then you are serious…"

Oshawott shook his head. "Well, let's… uh, talk about that later…" Oshawott looked down at the snow that now buried his feet. "I-I… I have to say something before the snow gets… thick." He held up his backpack that was hanging on his flipper. "Remember the time you asked me what's in this bag?"

Snivy nodded, wondering what the hell it had to do with their recent discussion.

"Well…"

He fished in the brown-leathery bag with a nice and gleaming lock's contents. "Here, it's something I wanted to give to you today…"

"It's a… scarf."

"Well, yeah."

The scarf was the color magenta, with a comfy quality that gave you that (darn) sleepy feeling. Snivy took it carefully, as if it were as fragile as glass. "Thanks, I guess…" She turned away from Oshawott, embarrassed. "Thanks, but… I don't have a gift to give you…"

Oshawott smiled, but he smiled uneasily. "I-it's… it's okay…"

…

Snivy grinned. "…This moment is… awkward. I like it."

"Well, doesn't this moment deserve a mark?"

"…"

"So…?"

"…F-fine."

…

Oshawott hugged Snivy.

Snivy hugged Oshawott.

….

"Is that… all?"

"No… there's something else."

"W-what…?"

"This." Oshawott said as his cute upside-down v mouth met Snivy's.

…

"A… kiss. I like this." Snivy said as she enjoyed the moment… for now.


	14. Epic Conclusion 3

**Chapter Thirteen**

Where were we? Oh, yes, young love.

The hail had gotten worse; snowflakes that were larger than their usual size rained down, causing the two friends to be buffeted by it. Although despite that, at the moment, the shocking news that Oshawott had recently brought in left them in shock, ignoring the weather that sort of pulled them under. After all, they are lovers.

"O-Oshawott, w-w-why are we still here if we're done with... t-that? Can we g-go b-b-back to the apartment? Oshawott?" Snivy silently asked in the snowstorm, now unable to take much of such anymore. "It's getting too cold for me. Doesn't it get to your nerves too?"

Oshawott shook his head and seemed serious once more, and it looked like that emotion was staying this time around. "I'm used to the water, which is occasionally cold, like ice. So that's why I don't stammer or shiver in these blizzards too much. I'm a water user, and we can control ice too." He looked at Snivy, who, at the moment, looked at him with those unpleasant eyes as she braced herself, shivering in the hazardous winds and blizzards. "... B-b-b-but would y-y-you h-have at l-least t-t-thought a-about m-me? I-I... I'm s-s-sensitive to ice!"

Oshawott seemed to have heard nothing. "I don't get bothered by hailstorms," was his "appropriate" response. He looked down once more, seeing that half of his stomach, a bit below his scalchop, was buried by snow. "I still want to stay here."

Oshawott, if you couldn't notice, was panicking. That is, he was panicking in his mind. He didn't know what to do with the decisions he needed to pick and the stress he was handling. He didn't want to tell his friend, well, because... It revolved around her. If you don't understand that, then let me put that in simpler terms: it was about her. So, he acted strange the whole day, unaware of what he were to do.

Snivy, on the other hand, whimpered in the cold, gazing upon the layer of snow that buried her stem-like feet. When she breathed, she breathed in and out the icy air. When she stomped, the snow sounded her steps. When she tried to sweep away the snow, she ended up having half a foot of snow after every one minute. She thought she was gonna burst anytime sooner, but, as a friend, she would rather get pissed off by the weather than leave her poor "close" friend in depression.

"Um, uh... you've been wondering what's inside this backpack, right?" Oshawott asked out of the blue. Snivy looked at Oshawott with concern, nodding slowly to stop for a shiver. "Well... it was... for you."

When nobody spoke up, he continued. "I didn't wanna say what was inside... because it was a surprise. A Christmas gift. Here."

Oshawott gulped, as he knew the second he handed "that", he would officially be called a traitor, and you know how we all feel about betrayal, especially when we are the ones who betray.


	15. Epic Conclusion 4 (it's long)

**Chapter Fourteen**

In this cold world, you have to make a decision. Decisions, to be precise. Believe me, it's not "which dress...?" and "do I buy this instead of this...?" and ...the like. Well of course you know too well what I mean. But, apparently, our friend Oshawott doesn't.

"Why d-d-d-didn't y-y-you t-t-tell me b-b-b-before? Y-you s-s-saw me! You saw me shivering!" Snivy complained as she hastily grabbed the scarf with her tough vines that just appeared from her yellow sleeves as her leaf-like arms were crossed in disappointment. Bitter disappointment, if you'd like to call it that.

Well, despite that, she eventually managed a smile. "...sorry... But thanks. For the scarf." She gave a soft pat to her friend who still couldn't laugh or even make a weak smile. "T-this is s-s-serious n-now. W-what's wrong with you?"

Oshawott gave an uneasy look. "Nothing you would like to know." sure it was, Oshawott. "Nothing in particular." Snivy exchanged gazes with the otter as she readied herself to wear the scarf.

It was obvious that he was scared. Oshawott, the one who was brave enough to confess love, one who was not afraid of ice... yet... he was scared. Scared. Scared, scared, scared... but what was he scared of? The answer: for reasons unknown.

You might want to dig deeper and identify "unknown". You'd need my help, excuse me. But apparently, I myself don't know. Maybe, but I guess I had amnesia. You might know yourself, but anyways... we'll find out in this chapter!

Oshawott closed his eyes, closed his eyes tight. Closed it so tight that they got teary. While doing so, Snivy held up the scarf, stretching it, snuggling against it; testing its quality. "Durability, good... Comfort... check... Hmm..."

She smiled. "Great!"

For Oshawott: fear

For Snivy: joy... and a little bit of concern

First layer of the scarf... second... T-H-I-R...D... gulps for Oshawott. From bravery to fear. Amazing how fast emotions travel to your brain, huh? Well, that's actually what I've done here. Fast-pacing. Why? 'Cause... oh, I don't know...

Ok, fine. No more chitchat.

Snivy looked at him with a face full of worry once she wore the scarlet (or pink), decoration that fit perfectly on her elegant sleeves. Not only the sleeves though, but also the whole thing. That is, Snivy.

"Um..." Oshawott quickly moved near her in precaution. "You're still..." Snivy's hand reached Oshawott's cheek that burned a dark red for doing so... as she fell into Oshawott's outstretched flipper, fainted and pale.

What's Oshawott's decision now?


	16. Epic Conclusion Part 5!

**Chapter Fifteen**

"What's it doing to her?" Oshawott thought as his friend lay on his flipper. He frowned. "Is this a sleeping solution? Or something to remove...something? Whatever it is, I just hope it isn't harmful." His face now looked all screwed up. Screwed, screwed, screwed up!

Snivy didn't really look very active, but you know that only too well. But, to give in more detail, or to clarify "really didn't", here's what the snake looked like: that half-lower-snout of sandy yellow was now a pale white, as well as her underbelly. Her half-upper-snout, the yellow green one, was still the same, except for a red spot which explained that she was having some high fever. Her tail was drooping, and her hands felt like they would fall on the snow instantly if it weren't for Oshawott's flipper that saved it from ice. Put these down in a note: not very active, in translation, also meant, inactive.

Ok, fine, no notes. We shall continue.

Oshawott, as a "boyfriend", felt as if his heart was left to half, as he looked at Snivy with teary eyes. "Oh, Snivy, I wish I could help you, but they would kill me!" He looked up at the hail that was now subsiding, with only few flakes of snow falling down. "Maybe right after. Can that be?" He shook his head. "No. That's not possible. They - they- they're gonna kill you! They show no mercy, then they don't care-" those teary eyes now produced the product, which is, well, tears. "I-I-I-I'll never see you again, Snivy! Never!" He hugged himself against the unconscious snake who still lay cold, tears falling on her as if so somebody left her fainted as raindrops poured down on her.

...

It was dusk, and Oshawott had cried himself to sleep, still hugging the Snivy who looked like she felt nothing for him, when in fact she tried her best to comfort him.

...

_Blue light began to fill the otter's blurry vision, and now that it was clear, the light was now recognized as flashy thunder, and some gray clouds covering the atmosphere could be seeable too. He stood up, wiping dirt, as if he had any._

_Standing before him was a shadow, a large shadow. Although he had no idea whose shadow it owned, he spoke up to it, as if he were a known friend._

_"I don't know what to do."_

_"Of course you don't."_

_"Can you help me?"_

_"Apparently, I cannot, my little blue friend."_

_"Why?"_

_The shadow seemed to have sighed. "Well... you cannot cheat." Oshawott's mouth gaped open on confusion. "Ok, but I have no idea what the hell you're talking about, but okay...?" He shook his head, now knowing the answer, although he was unsure if it was his "friend's" answer. We all have different answers, you know._

_"Is this... A test?"_

_The silhouetted figure nodded. _

_"What's this test for?"_

_"You are the chosen ones, we must put you to the test."_

_"'We'?"_

_"Yes. The other, you will soon know him."_

_"Okay, question," he said as he put a flipper to his mouth in frustration to pointing it to the shadow of pitch-black. "Ask away." _

_He paced around the dim-lighted room, as if he were a detective doing interrogation. "Okay. How do you heal my friend Snivy?" The shadow shook his head. "She has a different belief, so only my stupid Guardian of a brother would know." He shook his head again. "And, for now, I can only make the question clearer to you," he said as he looked at Oshawott with red eyes that looked so focused it was as if he were trying to shoot lasers from it. The otter sighed, thinking it was hopeless. The easy way ain't always out there as a shortcut. "Go on."_

_He sighed, but only deeper than Oshawott. "Okay, our question prepared for you: will you save the truth or 'follow the leader'?'" _

_He smiled, though Oshawott could not see it in the darkness. "I cannot explain it more. Now, you will awake–" _

_Oshawott shook his head. "–wait!"_

But his eyes flew wide open, seeing an unsatisfied Sneasel standing in front of him. "I can see that you have done the assignment, but would you have not looked like a baby hugging your 'teddy bear' like a slacker?"

Oshawott gulped once more. _"It's time."_ He thought.


	17. Epic Conclusion huff huff Part 6!

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What were your dreams, Sleeping Beauty?" Sneasel teased as he was sharpening his claws and as Oshawott was holding his pale friend. "Hmf. It's nothing you'd want or need to know, excuse me. And don't get any ideas." Sneasel shrugged and smirked. "Hehe. Dropping the subject then. Tough break to let go of your little Juliet?"

They were walking through the melting layers of snow as the hail had completely subsided, and, at the moment, the weather was rather decent, with the warmth of the sun shining through them.

Oshawott, at this assumed moment, was not in the mood to punch his jerk of an accomplice. He was only in the mood to look at the ivy snake whose yellow-marked eyes were closed shut, looking innocent than ever. "If only I could see those brown-colored eyes again..." he muttered in a quiet voice ever so silent that the little menace beside him, who still awaited an answer, could hardly hear.

"So, Sneasel...what exactly are the scarf's tricks? Couldn't see what it was doing after all that."

"Oh, 'that'. To answer, 'that', stop dodging my question first, little Blue Boy!" He chuckled. "Boy, how I love doing this when I have the time and no one's around!"

Oshawott sighed. "Fine. I'll answer your stupid question." He managed a copy of Snivy's look when she snapped at him. "Hmm... By Juliet, you mean ...hmm..I think...definitelynotyoujerk!" He laughed. He laughed hard. Still, Snivy did not feel anything in his arms. "Yeah, that seems to fit in, don't ya think?"

Sneasel smirked again. "Oh, my lie detector senses are tingling." He made a gesture that a Purrloin would do, purring away with his third smirk. "I'm not lying you–!" He pushed him with his one free flipper and fell into the wet floor of almost-melted snow.

"Fine, fine. I believe."

"So, what does it do?"

"...wait, give me five minutes. I need to regain the feeling in my legs."

"Okay, okay. I hope it comes in quick."

* * *

_..._

_Snivy awoke to a long silence, seeing through a blurry vision, and only being able to identify red light that enveloped this silent room._

_Was she brought here?_

_Why was she brought?_

_Did someone kidnap her?_

_What was she here for?_

_Questions like these were expressed differently, (although they meant the same thing), and roamed around her head like a racing car competition with no winners nor losers._

_All of her questions were soon to be answered, as a white figure whose eyes that gleamed blue in the far distance stared at her. "Welcome to my 'lair', or so others call it. Mind if you stay for a while, little one? This is important."_

_Snivy, despite the fact this person was unknown to her, nodded, as her vision slowly came to focus. A white dragon, with red flares that blazed on its back that was supposedly its tail, was the only thing seen clearly._

_"Yes, sir."_

_She stood up, gazing at the beauty in front of her, which apparently, even through good vision, was visible by only a few aspects._

_"Do you know what's happening to you?" He asked in an echoey yet quiet voice. The ivy snake shook her head in silence._

_He cleared his throat..._

_And discussion followed._

_"But first things first... are you friends with ideals?"_

_Snivy shook her head absently, as if she knew what that actually meant._

_"I see..."_

_"...sir...?"_

_"Hmm? What is it, little one?"_

_"What am I doing? You said you'd tell, sir...all I'm recalling is Oshawott being so disappointed when I...!"_

_She gasped as she remembered it all, the events falling into her head one by one. "I... I... fainted...didn't I?"_

_"Yes, I'm sorry, but yes. Only when one of ideals — pure ideals — wakes you up."_

_Snivy... had no idea what that meant._

_Yet she completely understood._

_She stared at the empty nothingness in front of her. "This is gonna be a long discussion." she thought._


	18. Second to the Last Conclusion!

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Snivy... I-I'll miss you..." The otter muttered as he carefully laid his friend's body on a tempered cold steel that fit her slender body, staying put. Of course, an unconscious body can't move. Or... Can it? (Paranormal...)

* * *

...

_"It drains the energy of the user, and once this power is collected, the user rots away, somethin' like that. But does it matter?" Sneasel said as they neared the set rendezvous.*_

_..._

* * *

"Oh, yes, it matters a lot, Sneasel. Only... you don't know that." Oshawott thought as he stared at his supposed "girlfriend", this one last time, his eyes soon to water when the event was soon to occur.

If she were awake right now, she would try her bestest best to cheer him up, saying possible things like these:

"Hey, wipe those tears away; you're tough!"

"Please, this is serious now; you're in a long period of depression. Tell me what's wrong!"

"Hey... you alright?"

"Oshawott, come on..."

"...please stop being so...sad..."

But, apparently, it was her he was crying about, so it would have been pointless. Right? Right.

"So, you two have made it! Wonderful! Just in time! The grand finale is about to unfold!" A booming and eerie voice interrupted his depression as Zoroark stared at the pale body of that of the ivy snake, as if she were the one being spoke to. "And here are the others! Again, this is wonderful!"

The two with those whip-like furs and axe-like tusks that had stayed in that cramped little alley had come back here again: Mienshao and Haxorus, with a large smile on their faces. "Boss is right." Haxorus formally said in greeting. "Indeedy! Such excitement!" She said cheerfully.

"So now that the scarf is on, we'll have to wait."

"...Snivy..." Oshawott muttered quietly as he watched the girl breathe heavily for the very very last time...I guess...?

All they had to do was "wait", huh?

Let's pass the time then.

...

* * *

_"No, no, no. This isn't nonsense, my dear. This is real, and that's why it is called 'truth', little one. Now come on, let's talk seriously." The dragon with that flaming tail comforted the ivy snake who paced around the room, head throbbing. She rubbed it in confusion._

_"Um, fine... I-I... can't get things straight in here... I-I... Oh, my head hurts..." She stammered, as her temple ached harshly once more. _

Their discussion they continued while you were away, and I'm sorry, cutting to a certain part where she didn't believe any of this anymore, calling it "nonsense." Sorry.

* * *

...

"My, my, it's so close... a bit more... then our dreams will soon become reality! Oshawott, you can be free!" Her mane standing on ends, as everyone watched in the quiet, staring at the fast asleep Snivy, her snoring the only thing breaking the quiet, her breathing rate ratio differed every now and then, tossing and turning uncomfortably.

* * *

...

_We have returned to "Get Annoyed By Snivy, Mister!" So, get your headphones and listen to some loud music as that special guy on your screen will "suffocate!"_

_"Sir, do you have an idea what's happening...in the real world? I think you seem to know... Sorry... Out of curiosity..." She trailed off in embarrassment._

_He beamed, giggling quietly. He then shook his head, matters too serious to allot time for laughs, or maybe it was simply too serious. He sighed, shifting emotions, and not sure which one to stay on._

_Snivy shook her head. "Shouldn't have asked..." She muttered. She also smiled uneasily, feeling different in both the world of dreaminess and reality. "I feel so...drained, now that you mention it."_

_"Please, little one, you will see..." He finally said as he felt like fidgeting if he sat somewhere, gulping to see what his brother may do to stop this harshness before "it" happens_.

...

* * *

"Yes, a bit more..."

"This is too good to be true!"

"This seemed easy for eighteen chapters so far!"

"My, my, the finish line seems ever so close!"

The exclaims of the huddled group roamed around the emptiness in the dark.

Okay, so here's the thing: this is too long to fit in one chapter, as the next event _had_ to be separated. So forgive me, for the next one is the end, but not really. You'll find out why soon.

*oh, and by the way, rendezvous means meeting place, thank you very much.


	19. FInale: Conclude the Conclusions!

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Finale**

As rain poured down on the ivy snake whose almond-shaped and bronze-colored eyes made those eyes of sadness. Whose two leaves that grew on her back and one that acted as a tail drooped. Whose yellow sleeves on her chest swayed lightly in the windy rain, and whose snout that the water decided to splash on, she glided swiftly on the grassy fields, dodging obstacles with ease. But did she care? I think not.

"I wish… I wish you hadn't made me run away… but you did… I wish…" she trailed away, standing on the wet and damp grass, leaving the rain the only thing breaking the silence. "Sometimes, I just want to remember your face… how you made me remember… who I… who I am." She spoke up once more, her eyes looking down.

She had come back to the place where she last saw him, on the very patch of grass that such had happened. She started sobbing, but it was barely visible as it was camouflaged in the rain.

"O-O-O…" she started trying to pronounced what seemed a difficult word. "Oshawott!" she cried out loudly. As if by magic, the name had recalled all of her memories on the event as they fell on her head one by one.

_…_

_"I opened my eyes. You told me to "run". Why tell me to run? We were alone together, and I was tired. But despite my protests, you still forced me to do so. _

_What is running? I hardly know anything about the word. But I completely understand any word…_

_That is, if you're there._

_Run…run…run. I guess you were right; those strangers looked sinister and menacing, as if the were piercing me to death. _

_Hmm…_

_"Run! Just do it!" a furry otter cries were so close yet seemed so distant. That was you. I was that innocent snake who just followed what you said; I was your "wisher", after all._

_I protested. _

_"Please! I know it's strange to say it, but they're gonna kill you! Just… run!" you said again, as you pushed those evil people away. I know I should thank you, but I find myself complaining. _

_Why?_

_Because… you stayed behind. _

_So I ran, and I ended up living alone once more, in the forest, as a drifter. But, if I live with you, I no longer feel homeless. But, no, it's impossible._

_I-"_

"I don't think he has went… 'up'. He is still alive. You just have to find them. Or not."

Her trains of thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Reshiram?" That was the name of that majestic dragon. And that dragon had a smile on his face. "Hello, little one."

"…Why have you come back? It's… pointless… you know it."

"Have you not heard what I have just said? He is coming back!"

"Y-you mean…?"

"Who else is there? But, remember, you have a choice: to find him despite every obstacle, or to live here peacefully and… that consequence will squarely depend. Besides, it is your truth, not mine." He gave another bright smile.

The ivy snake who had just been swimming in tears and rain, now had a bright smile implanted on her face, as well as a bright sun that rose up as if on cue.

"I…I…I'll do it. I'll do anything for him!"


End file.
